


Irina's Breaking Dawn

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of Irina's thoughts and feelings about Laurent's death. Focuses on her grieving in Breaking Dawn. Ends at her death. Hate, Betrayal, Love, Immortal Children... Follows chapter 28 almost to a "T". Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irina's Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Irina's POV; it summarizes her feelings from New Moon to Breaking Dawn, but the main focus is on Breaking Dawn and right before her horrible death. Perhaps a bit morbid, but nothing worse than what was described in the books.  
> Not one of my best works - it's one from the vault - but I thought I'd post it here anyways, see what reception it got. Written pre-movie.
> 
> Inspired by my cousin Carley. She had recently finished reading Breaking Dawn and had discovered my page on FF.net, and decided I needed to write this for her.   
> I skipped some of the dialogue from Breaking Dawn, especially right at the end there, but I didn't want to copy out the whole book. I'll spare you that.

* * *

***  **(Takes Place between** _ **New Moon**_ **and** _ **Breaking dawn, Book 3, Chapter 28. THE FUTURE.**_ **)**  ***

All I thought about was  _Home_ ; a place I couldn't go right now. Not with the memories lurking there.

They were my sisters... my family and the Cullens practically could be considered Cousins... But that human of Edward's... I couldn't help but think it was all  _her_  fault. She was _friends_  with those mutts; those murderers... the ones who had taken my Laurent away.

I couldn't forgive them for taking him. In the little over a year he had been with us, I had taken a liking to him. Then to have him taken away from me...  _because of her_... All I could see was red.

I wanted revenge. They wouldn't have it. They were  _friends_ with those dogs...

Edward had nearly died... nearly provoked the one family you didn't  _dare_ mess with in our world... because she'd been messing with those dogs. That had been just after _he_ 'd died.

Then they asked us to fight with them,  _with those dogs_... They were in grave danger, but all I wanted was revenge... but  _no_...  _Bella_  was their  _friend_... So they stayed. "We're betraying our friends," Kate had said... they were furious for weeks. I just wanted revenge.

We were invited to their wedding in August. The wolves were invited to. Tanya and Kate went. Hey said they couldn't be rude like that. They asked me to come. Edward was finally happy. They couldn't understand why I couldn't be happy for him, for  _them_. All I could think of was my  _stolen_ happiness; the revenge I wanted. I didn't go; I couldn't; not with those wolves so close... They said they wouldn't abandon the Cullens again, so they left for Forks.

So I did what  _I_  had to do; I left.

As I wandered, I let my misery taking me as the wind does the desert sand. I didn't go back. I couldn't. A numb feeling spread over me sometimes... blacking out all the pain... other times all I saw was red. Many rocks and trees met their demise because of it.

A few months after the wedding I'd wandered down to Washington. I was standing on a small cliff overlooking the forest when I saw them. The female was a relatively new vampire; Bella, it had to be. The male however, was not. Wolf, the wind said. I was seething... So. Close. I saw this only in my peripheral, and in the back of my mind. My gaze was focused on the little girl. I was hounded with memories.

Mother. Vasilii. They had changed a child. She was clearly vampire... she'd just jumped 15 feet in the air. And she was with Bella... and the wolf. All I could feel was loss, anger, disbelief... The Cullens had changed a human child; had created a human child... after all that they knew had happened to my sisters and I, after all that we... The wolf followed the girl into the woods. Bella turned towards me. I growled. How  _dare_  she  _smile_  at me! How  _dare_  she!

I ran. I wouldn't have happen to me, to my sisters that had already happened to our mother. I wouldn't let us be tried with the Cullens as law breakers. I wouldn't do it. I had to save my sisters.

How could they?! Edward knew. He'd read our minds... but it was  _his_  wife... Carlisle had known us for centuries... How could  _he_ do something like this to us...? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. So I did what I had to do. I went to the Volturi.

For Sasha. For Tanya. For Kate. My Family.

*** :O ***

I didn't even see the city walls as I ran through the shadows, being sure to remain hidden. I could feel them watching me. I could smell them.

"I need to speak with your masters." I said too low for the few humans to hear, being sure to stick to the shadows under the walls, and out of the little bit of sunlight peering through the clouds.

A dark cloak approached from an arch. "Concerning what?" His voice said, just as quietly.

I cringed. "A Broken Law."

"We have many. Specify."

"An Immortal Child."

A resounding hiss could be heard from the walls of the fortress, the male took a slight step back before collecting himself. "Follow me." I couldn't miss the sudden urgency in his voice.

* * *

***  **(Take place during** _ **Breaking Dawn, Book 3, and Chapter 37. CONTRIVANCES, pg. 708.**_ **)**  ***

I stood behind the guard, and the wives. I was hidden in the trees. I could see my sisters... with the Cullens... oh no. What had I done?!

I was in a trance... I vaguely heard a call for me. My sisters... My sisters... Suddenly I was pushed forward... Caius was looking at me... I was suddenly scared. I did not like that look. But I was still focused on my sisters.

I heard a vague question. I could not remove my eyes from Tanya and Kate. I felt a pressure on my face. The white-haired master of the guard stood before me, I looked at him. I heard my sisters hiss.

"This is the child you saw?" He demanded, pointing to the child clinging to Bella and the wolf. "The one that was obviously more than human?" I looked at her. She looked... similar... but the child I had seen was smaller...

"Well?" He growled, impatient.

"I... I'm not sure." I was perplexed...

"What do you mean?" His voice was hard.

"She's not the same, but I think she's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-" he cut off my attempt at an explanation... I was so confused... and the resemblances... A furious snarl came from his bared teeth.

Aro spoke sweetly... as if I was one of his pets... and took my hand, simply reading my memory, seeing the difference himself.

I stared at my sisters, vaguely aware of Edward coming forward to Aro, and then ...  _his_  daughter? She was a... half-ling?  _WHAT?_

No, no, no, no, no... What had I done? No, no, no, no...

Bella brought the girl closer... Renesmee... I looked at her... My God... What had I done?... I had doomed my sisters to death... I looked at them, I felt like crying... I had doomed them... what had I done.... what had I done?

Caius called me again. "So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations."

I looked at my sisters, speaking more to them that anyone. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea..." I motioned towards Edward, Bella, _their daughter_ , Emmett and the wolf.

The ancients spoke... "My motivations?" Pain, hurt, revenge, misunderstanding, family, love, protection...

Spy... spy? I wouldn't... never.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

"I was." I hated to admit it. I was so wrong...

"Because...?"

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," I whispered... my friend... understatement. But what I'd done now to my sisters... what I had wrongfully accused the Cullens of... My God... I was going to Hell surely now. "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"So the Cullens sided with the  _shape-shifters_  against our own kind – against the friend of a friend, even."

I stiffened. I had thought... my God... "That's how I saw it."

He offered me the chance to make an official complaint... I wouldn't. I'd already done enough damage. "No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy and immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here." I looked at my sisters. "I am so sorry." I then turned to the Witnesses on the Volturi side. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Suddenly, I felt 3 of the Volturi on me... No... then pain... I was being ripped apart...  _Edward! Tell them I am so sorry! I'm so sorry Edward, for everything, it was my mistake! Don't let them get Tanya and Kate! Don't let my sisters try to avenge me!_  I screamed at him in my head. It was the last thing I could do. I had to save my sisters if anything. I'm sorry Tanya, Kate. So sorry....

Then I felt the heat of the fire... but felt no pain... and then I saw no more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I felt sorry for Irina in Breaking Dawn.   
> I was, admittedly, ENRAGED at Caius when he killed her like that.   
> Too bad Tanya didn't get her hands on him, eh?   
> But well... in the movie she technically did, didn't she? ;)


End file.
